Hong Lu City
blah . 19 - The Red Light District The Red Light District consists of sector 1900, 1901, 1902, and 1903. This is the entertainment highlight of Hong Lu, Any and all desires will be yours for the taking. Don't bring your children. Bring your credits. The district is governed by 10 regional leaders called the 10 Vices. of the district, coming soon. Region A: "Vice" This region is the heart of the district. It contains the 14 Red Dogs hub, the council chambers for the 10 Vices, it handles the finances and recruitment, it houses many offices of the famous porn studio "Red Rocket" and it has many other noteworthy places to go to. This is the somewhat decent part of the district, where people can seek information about the other regions, and take a monorail to their preferred destination. Leader: Mei Xiang, vice: Arrogance Mei is the ambassador for the 14 Red Dogs, she gets a vote in the council and if there is a tie during decision making, she has the authority to have a deciding vote. She is a cutthroat business lady, and she absolutely has to be as the other leaders see her as an outsider, and won't give her an inch if they could help it. Her vice is arrogance, she knows she has more power then the others, and if everyone hates her, then she will hate them right back. Cities: 1 Láng: Bars/nightclubs: 4 # # # # Points of Interest: 4 # # # # Overall ambience of this region: (expand for pics) Insert pics here Region B: "Cyberia" This region is ruled and maintained by androids. It began pretty small. But the popularity of sexual fantasies with robots could not be ignored. So they began to replicate, hotter, weirder, more extreme versions of themselves, and soon this would grow out to be their Capital city of Cyberia. With supply and demand still not being met, the Capital City has grown to be the size of en entire sector. There is no ill intend coming from this sector. The droids only do as programmed, to fulfill sexual desires and earn money for their creators. Not a sign of resistance, No robot uprising in sight. Just a very valuable sector. Leader: T4-Ny4, vice: Envy T4-Ny4 is a protocol droid, made for Public Relations, she serves the masters by handling logistics, security and most things in the region very efficiently. She sits in the council and gets an honest vote, even though most of the Vices just scoff at the notion of a droid having an opinion. Her vice is Envy because, well think Pinokkio. Cities: 2 # Cyberia # Flesh Fantasy Five (FFF) Bars/nightclubs: 4 # # # # Points of Interest: 4 # # # # Region C: "Nuon" Nuon is the region where everything is bright and flashy. Neon lights and black lights everywhere. It is considered a place for the middle class to feel important and cool. Artsy clubs, Glow in the dark bikini's. You know the place. This local language is french, the majority of people just use it to sound distinguished. This place is kind of sneered at by the upper class. Leader: Amélie Devereux, vice: Bragging Amélie is a fairly new member on the council, she took over from her mother Neomi 9 months ago, and in another life she was a vagrant. Rebellious, likes to mingle with the wrong crowd, thinks she is the queen of Hong Lu, pansexual and just enjoys life. She may act obnoxious, she has a charm on her that works on nearly everyone. Her vice, bragging is made obvious. She actually thinks she is the Emperoxs greatest creation. Cities: 1 Nuon: Noteworthy Bars/nightclubs: 7 # Three Cocks # Guats # Jerry's #Skyr #Club Seven #The Bistro #The Good Life Points of Interest: 4 # Amelie's castle # Fighting Pits # Velvet Burlesque # Region D: "Aerium" This region is reserved for the rich and famous. Unlike most other regions, this place is well guarded and there are no weapons allowed. Clean and expensive prostitutes, Great gambling facilities. Exquisite shopping malls, hardly any crime going on at this place. Leader: Proxy Portal, vice: Vanity Proxy is a gifted lady, classy but sexy, eloquent but dirty, businesswoman and entertainer at the same time. She rules Aerium tactically, she knows exactly how her region works, which buttons to push, which noble to bribe, which upstarts to kill, and is generally looked at as the leader of the Vices, which is an absurd claim. But her presence just demands obedience and admiration. Her vice is Vanity as being called a leader has been going to her head. Cities: 3 # Thrive # # Bars/nightclubs: 4 # Club Pulse # pLace # Club Overdose # Points of Interest: 4 # Blue Light District # # # Region E: "贫民区" (Pínmínqu) This region is for the dirt poor to still get their fun. Laden with crime, poverty and drug addiction. But if you know the right people and find the right places, you can have an amazing time here, the locals can be very welcoming and friendly, as others could stab you in the back for those 50 credits you carried around. Asian oriented, maggot farms and Algae feed these people. This district does claim it has the best boys, girls and non binary to offer, as they love to get "down and dirty.". Leader: Mae Zero, vice: Injustice If Mae Zero has her eye on you, you run or you die. She rules these slums with an iron fist. Among all of the crime bosses in Pinminqu, they all bow down to her, as she has eradicated any opposition that would question her rule. She hates the peace that she has created, and looks for someone to slip up. So everyone is on their best behaviour. Her vice, Injustice is because she doesn't care if she kills thousands of innocents to get her way. Cities: 1 Qiángdù Bars/nightclubs: 6 # Long Dong # Lady Luck # Nocturnal #The Garage #Club Bam Bam #The Beehive Points of Interest: 4 # Criminal Gang 1 # Criminal Gang 2 # Criminal Gang 3 #Mae's private stronghold Region F: "Climax" Climax, the place for every weird fetish you can imagine. Legal, Illegal. From wild and sexy to gross disgusting obscenities that would make any vanilla person sick to their stomach. Synths, VR, Aliens, Weird guild stuff, if your mind can think it. Climax has it. Leader: Goddess Aurora, vice: Greed Goddess Aurora is many things, leader, companion, friend, lover, mistress, domme, submissive, ASMRtist, sextoy. But most of all she is just very greedy. She has done sexual stuff with anything and anyone and just craves for more. Decadent sex parties every night, enjoying all of the drugs this universe has to offer. How she manages to show up for council meetings is a guess. How she keeps the place as organized as she does is an even bigger mystery. I don't have to explain why her vice is Greed. Cities: 1 Climax: Bars/nightclubs: 5 # Desire # Club Lentik # Club Ember #Lick Town #Club Nexus #Nomnomm (Illegal, cannibalism) #Spark (Illegal, Synth prostitutes) #Club Silence (Illegal, too young.) Points of Interest: 4 # VR Centers # The Pit # Synth sales #Auroras mansion Region G: "бунт" (Bunt) Welcome to бунт (Pronounced Bunt, meaning Riot or Rebellion), a poor, but charming place. This area is considered to be a bunch of slums, but don't let the people living there hear you say that. Under the leadership of Stella Dong, this place has been working hard to clean the streets, and make it a better place. Language spoken is mostly russian and mandarin. Leader: Stella Dong, vice: Sloth Stella is like a drunken boxer. Never revealing her actual skills by pretending to be a lazy slob that just drinks alot and spends her time playing Shogi. In the meantime her gangs have actually started policing the area, and started to make renovations. Its still decades away from becoming anything seen as middle class, but her mission is clear. She has been named a Sloth as her vice by the other council members, which is just fine with her. Cities: 1 Bzook Bars/nightclubs: 4 # Jonada # Lick Town # # Points of Interest: 4 # Gladiatorial combat # Charity establishment by the 14 Red Dogs # Russian Gang # Region H: "优優" (Yōuměi) This region is the heart of the district. It contains the 14 Red Dogs hub, the council chambers for the 10 Vices, it handles the finances and recruitment, it houses many offices of the famous porn studio "Red Rocket" and it has many other noteworthy places to go to. This is the somewhat decent part of the district, where people can seek information about the other regions, and take a monorail to their preferred destination. Cities: 1 Láng: Bars/nightclubs: 4 # # # # Points of Interest: 4 # # # # Region I: "Ikihabaru" This region is the heart of the district. It contains the 14 Red Dogs hub, the council chambers for the 10 Vices, it handles the finances and recruitment, it houses many offices of the famous porn studio "Red Rocket" and it has many other noteworthy places to go to. This is the somewhat decent part of the district, where people can seek information about the other regions, and take a monorail to their preferred destination. Cities: 1 Láng: Bars/nightclubs: 4 # # # # Points of Interest: 4 # # # # Region J: "Paradise Islands" This region is the heart of the district. It contains the 14 Red Dogs hub, the council chambers for the 10 Vices, it handles the finances and recruitment, it houses many offices of the famous porn studio "Red Rocket" and it has many other noteworthy places to go to. This is the somewhat decent part of the district, where people can seek information about the other regions, and take a monorail to their preferred destination. Cities: 1 Láng: Bars/nightclubs: 4 # # # # Points of Interest: 4 # # # # The 10 Vices This text should be hidden by default. Gangs/Hostile entities This text should be hidden by default. Political situation This text should be hidden by default. TL;DR This text should be hidden by default.